


Screwed

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto shows Owen how good he is at dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Screwed  
> Pairing: Ianto Jones/Owen Harper  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Ianto shows Owen how good he is at dirty talk.  
> Notes: Written for the dirty prompt on slashthedrabble on LiveJournal.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto smirks and Owen gestures at him with the screwdriver. "Mind out of the gutter, Jones."

"Didn't say a word. You obviously thought it though if you knew what I was thinking."

"Just used to your filthy mind."

"Oh yeah, Owen, Mr Innocent. You were the one talking about tools and how screwing was hard."

Owen offers the screwdriver. "Give it a try, won't budge for me."

Ianto tries turning the screw on their new bookshelf but it must have gone in on the wrong tread or something. He ends up removing it with a pliers and then finally getting it in properly.

"A job well done," says Owen happily.

"Yes, it is indeed well screwed."

Owen rolls his eyes, "stop it with the bad innuendo, please."

Three steps brings Ianto into Owen's personal space and he presses against him. "Don't need to imply, happy to say what I want."

Owen puts his arms around Ianto. "What do you want?"

"Want to take you to bed in the middle of the afternoon. Want you kneeling on our bed holding your cheeks apart for my tongue, my fingers and when you've asked nicely, my cock. Want you resting on your hands so you can't touch yourself and you'll beg me to stroke your cock." Ianto slides his hands down Owen's back and cups his arse. "Want to see how much I turn you on and know you're enjoying it, cos you can't help the running commentary when we're doing it. Love to hear you groaning; harder, faster or best of all please Ianto. Do you want that, Owen?"

Owen nods, already hard from just listening to Ianto and suddenly their afternoon of DIY has become a lot more interesting. He kisses Ianto and pushes his hand between them to tug at Ianto's t-shirt. After responding for a minute or two Ianto pulls away.

"I wasn't finished talking, Owen. Before we do all that I want to pin you to the bed, take my time kissing you and undressing you." He pinches one of Owen's nipples. "I know you like me to bite them. I'll make it hurt, make it better and take my time doing it. Then when you're about to get real annoyed with me for taking my time that's when I'll ask you to get on all fours for me."

Owen nods, "okay, Ianto. I want that, all of it, but if you keep it up I'm going to come right here and now." There's a gleam in Ianto's eye and Owen regrets giving him the ammunition. "That was not a challenge."

Ianto kisses Owen again. "Could I really make you come from just a few touches?"

"Well that and the talking."

Ianto tilts his head, pretending to consider that option. "Go lie on the bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Ianto takes a few moments to collect himself before following his partner. Owen isn't the only one about to blow but he doesn't need to know that.


End file.
